A transmission/reception system transmitting differential signals from a transmission apparatus to a reception apparatus is tolerant of common-mode noise in principal, compared to a case of transmitting single-ended signals. There are various known methods for transmitting the differential signals, one of which is a low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) method. Furthermore, there is a demand on implementation of a multi-drop or multi-point method with regard to the transmission/reception system. In the multi-drop method, signals are transmitted from one transmission apparatus to a plurality of reception apparatuses. In the multi-point method, signals are transmitted and received reciprocally between a plurality of transmission apparatuses and reception apparatuses.
However, there are few cases that the signal transmission has been put into practice by the multi-drop or multi-point method with respect to the transmission/reception system which transmits the differential signals. The reason is that in a case where the plurality of transmission apparatuses unintendedly transmits different logical signals, amplitude of the signals received by the reception apparatuses may change, which causes a receive error. Otherwise, in such a case, a large electric current may flow in the transmission apparatuses or the reception apparatuses, which causes a fault in the apparatuses.